Sweet Despair
by Caty91
Summary: ADA Rafael Barba is by-the-book kind a guy, but what happens when professionalism turns into an unprofessional relationship?
1. Meeting, greetings and gunshots

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is my first story in Law and Order: SVU but I've been watching SVU for some time now and decided I wanted to try to write a story. I know that OCs isn't people's favorite and this is my first story in Law and Order: SVU, so I'm actually pretty nervous but I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the show but I do own that you don't recognize.

**Warnings:** Since this is a SVU story there is going to be mentions of rape.

**Parings**: Amanda/Nick, Olivia/Cassidy and Barba/OC

**Genre:** Drama/Crime

**Summary: **ADA Rafael Barba is by-the-book kind a guy, but what happens when professionalism turns into an unprofessional relationship?

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Meeting, greetings and gunshots**

She was sitting in an office that she had been to once before during a meeting with Sergeant Benson before her transfer were approved. She was nervous and her heart was beating slightly faster than usual. When she had stepped into the NYPD building, she had to take a couple of deep breaths before stepping into the elevator. However, the deep breaths didn't work, she was still nervous. Looking around the office she nervously tapped her fingers on the side of the chair.

The door opened. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Detective Matthews," Her new Commanding Officer, Sergeant Olivia Benson apologized, walked over to her desk and sat down. Sergeant Benson looked at her for a second. "Are you sure that you want this job? You can back out if you want. It isn't too late for that."

Detective Matthews gave her commanding officer a quick nod, "Yes, I want this job," She said as her thin Boston accent wrapped around the words she spoke.

Sergeant Benson looked down to her side and opened her drawer and pulled out a gun and a NYPD badge, and placed it on the desk in front of her. "Welcome to SVU," She said and smiled, "Let's meet the rest of your team." She stood up and walked over to the door.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Detective Matthews said as she stood up from the chair and followed Sergeant Benson who was already at the door.

"And one thing before we go out there, call me Olivia," Olivia told her, opened the door and went out to the squad room.

Detective Matthews followed Olivia over to a couple of desk where she saw two men and a woman. She felt like she was starting in first grade all over again. It wasn't that she hated meeting new people, but just thinking about the fact that the first impression could make it or break it for her, made her feel a little unsettled.

"Guys," Olivia began which made them turn around and looked at both of the women, "This is Detective Erica Matthews, the newest member on our team. She is transferring from the gang unit in LA," She said, "This is Detective Nick Amaro, Detective Amanda Rollins and Detective Fin Tutuola," She introduced her fellow team member, gesturing at them in turn.

"Welcome to SVU, Detective," Detective Tutuola welcomed her.

Erica gave them a quick wave and sent them a little awkward smile, "Its nice meeting you guys. I've heard a lot of great things about SVU and I hope that I'll be able to become a good detective as you all."

"Amanda, I want you to be her partner and show her how we do it. I hope that it's okay for you, Nick?" Sergeant Benson said, looking at Detective Amaro and Rollins.

"Sure, no problem, as long I get my partner back," Nick said as he sent Amanda a little grin which she returned.

Her commanding officer turned around to look at her, ". Your desk is there," She said and pointed at an empty desk that was just on the other side of Detective Tutuola.

"Thank you, Sergeant Benson," Erica said.

"I have lots of paperwork to do, so, I'll leave you in the hands of Detective Rollins," Olivia said and turned to Amanda, "We have a new witness in the serial rape case at Hudson University. Can you and Detective Matthews go down to the courthouse and inform Barba about the new witness before you go and talk her?" Olivia asked.

Amanda nodded, stood up and grabbed her jacket that was hanging on her chair. "Come on, Matthews. I'll fill you in about the case in the car." Erica hurried after Amanda out from the squad room.

* * *

When they had gotten in the car, Amanda had told her everything she needed to know about the case. Now Erica looked out from the window while they were driving to the courthouse.

"Why did you transfer from LAPD?" Amanda asked, looking at her for a second before she turned her attention on the road again.

Erica pulled back her gaze away and looked at Amanda. "I think that working at SVU could give me an opportunity to do more than chasing gangs that would never disappear. I mean, even though we throw the gang leaders in jail, they only continued do what they do in jail. A senior detective told me, once a gangbanger, always a gangbanger. The only way you'll break free from for example MS-13, is in a body bag."

"Well, I hope that SVU will be different for you," Amanda said.

"Me too," Erica replied and looked out the window again, admiring the city of New York.

After 15 minutes of driving, they arrived at the New York courthouse, stepped out from the car, headed up the big stairs and walked into the courthouse where they showed their badge, so they didn't have to be searched.

Erica looked around as they were walking. She had no clue where they were heading to and the only thing she knew was that they were going to see the ADA.

After they had passed a couple of offices, they stopped in front of a door which said ADA Rafael Barba. Amanda knocked on the door. "Come in," A man called them in. Amanda opened the door and walked in with Erica in her heals.

When Erica walked in, she saw a man that she presumed was ADA Rafael Barba sitting behind his desk looking over a file. His eyes shifted from Detective Rollins to Erica.

"Detective Rollins and,-".

"Oh, I'm sorry." Erica stepped closer to ADA's desk with an extended hand, "I'm Detective Erica Matthews, the newest member of the SVU."

"Rafael Barba," Mr. Barba stood up and took her hand, shook it. Erica noticed that he looked at her big burn scar on her wrist. She quickly let go of his hand and slightly covered her scar with her sleeve of her jacket. Erica usually wore a bracelet to cover her hideous scar which made her very self-conscious, but today she had forgotten to put it on since she was running late as usual.

The ADA quickly pulled his gaze back and shifted his attention at Detective Rollins. "What can I do for you, Detectives?"

"We have a new witness in the serial rape case at Hudson University," Amanda told the ADA and dropped a file on his desk.

"Okay, who is this new witness?"

"Emma Thom,-" Amanda managed to say before she was interrupted by her phone. She picked up her phone from her pocket and looked at who was it was and looked back up, "I'm sorry. I have to take this," Amanda excused herself and stepped out of the room.

It was an awkward silence between them. Erica studied the Assistant District Attorney that was standing by his desk. He looked very strict, and there was something dark with his eyes, but he was quite handsome. He was also dressed nicely Erica mentally concluded with herself.

Erica didn't know what to say, so she gave him a little awkward smile instead.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Barba cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence between them. "Where did you transfer from?" He asked.

"LAPD's gang unit," She answered him and looked around in his office. It was big. "Nice office you have. It's actually twice as big as my first apartment," She said, jokingly.

"Then you should see the DA's office. It's three times bigger than this," ADA Barba said and paused. Erica smiled at his comment. "Why did you choose to transfer to SVU?"

Erica started to feel that she was getting cross-examined, and she also got a sneaking suspicion that the ADA didn't like her. She looked a little hesitating at the ADA. "I loved working for LAPD, but I feel that I could do more in SVU."

The Assistant District Attorney held his gaze at her and opened his mouth so say something but quickly closed his mouth and shifted his attention to the door when a gunshot ran outside his office.

Erica immediately pulled her gun from her holster, getting ready for whatever that was on the other side of the door.

* * *

I know that this has been done over and over again but I wanted to try. There is going to be a lot of cases as well. I hope that you liked it.


	2. Objection, your honor!

Chapter 2 – Objection, your honor!

It was quiet on the other side of the door. She had tightened the grip on her gun and prepared herself mentally for any danger that she was about the face on the other side of the door.

When the ADA started to head for the door Erica quickly walked in front of it, blocking the path for the ADA."You can't go out there," Erica said.

"I need to see what's going out there," Barba demanded.

"No, you are not," Erica said with a firm voice. "Get behind the desk and stay there until I get you," She ordered and turned around facing the door. She placed her free hand on the door handle, took a deep breath and said a little quiet prayer before she slowly opened the door.

Erica stepped out in the hallway and placed her left hand on the gun so she could hold it with both hands. While she was walking slowly through the hallway, she pointed her gun in every direction to make sure that there weren't any threats that could come as a surprise. She felt her heart beat faster than it did normally and the hallway seemed longer than it had when they first arrived at the courthouse.

Suddenly the door on Erica's right side flew opened and out came a man, "Stop! Slowly turn around and put your hands in the air!" She shouted, pointing her gun at the man. The man slowly turned around with his hands raised in the air. Erica could clearly see that the man was terrified.

"Ple… ple.. please don't shot!" The man begged as the sweat was running down his temple.

"Who are you and what are you doing out in the hallway?!" Erica demanded an answer.

"My name is Roger Jones, I work here. I thought maybe I could run to safety. Please don't shoot me. I have five kids," Mr. Jones said.

Erica slightly lowered her gun and moved her jacket slightly to side to show him her badge, "I'm police. Get back in and get behind the desk," She ordered. Mr. Jones rushed into the office and slammed the door shut behind him.

Erica carefully continued her way and she took a couple of steps and saw Amanda leaning over an old security guy that was lying on the ground in what Erica suspected was the old man's blood. She lowered her gun, "What happened?"

Amanda looked up at her partner, "I was talking on the phone suddenly I heard gunshots. I grabbed my gun and went to check what it was, and when I arrived I saw this man lying on the floor. The ambulance is on its way," Amanda explained as she kept pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding until the paramedics arrived.

"Did you see who shot the man?" Erica asked as she placed her gun into her holster.

"No, when I arrived he was lying on the ground in his own pool of blood," Amanda said.

It didn't take long before they heard several sirens in the distance and within a heartbeat the courthouse was stormed by armed police officers and paramedics. Amanda quickly moved to the side to let the paramedics do their job.

"I'll get Mr. Barba," Erica informed her and walked in the direction the ADA's office.

"I'll stay here and talk to the police," Amanda replied and walked in the other direction.

Erica made her way to the ADA's office. The hallway that she thought was longer seemed suddenly shorter. She arrived at the ADA's office, slightly knocked on the door, carefully opened it and stepped in. "You can come out now."

The ADA stood up from his office chair, "What happened?"

"An elderly man was shot but no one managed to see the person who shot him," Erica explained.

The ADA raised an eyebrow at her, "No one saw who shot an elderly man inside the courthouse?" He asked in disbelief.

Erica slightly raised both of her hands, "Hey, don't ask me, when I arrived at the scene Amanda was trying to stop the bleeding."

"Was the man still alive?"

"He was when left, but the police and paramedics are here, so Amanda and I will head over to Hudson University to speak to the new witness," Erica said, "It was nice meeting you, counselor."

"Likewise Detective."

Erica gave the ADA a soft smile, turned around and headed out the door to get Amanda.

* * *

Amanda and Erica arrived at Hudson University, and made their way to the campus police to get the room number for Emma Thompson, and afterward they made their way to the dormitories where they could find the new witness. Entering the dormitories, Erica looked around as she immediately wrinkled her nose when the smell hit her nose.

"Something wrong, Matthews?" Amanda asked, looking over at Erica.

"It has been a long time since I've been inside a dorm and I've forgotten how horrible they smell," Erica said.

Amanda let out a laugh, "Yeah, I don't miss that. Which school did you go to?"

"University of Massachusetts, BA in Criminal Justice," Erica replied, "And you?"

"Albany State University, BA in Forensic Science," Amanda replied.

They made their way further into the dorms.

Amanda looked down at the note that they had gotten from campus security and up again at the number at the door. "I think it's here," Amanda said and knocked on the door.

No one answered. Amanda tried to knock on the door again, and this time the door opened which revealed a tall chubby young woman with short messy brown hair.

"Are you Emma Thompson?" Amanda asked.

The young woman nodded, "Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Amanda Rollins and this is Detective Erica Matthews, we are from SVU," Amanda introduced herself and Erica while she was holding up her badge. Erica held up her badge as well.

Emma's eyes widened, "Is this is about the rapes on campus?"

"May we come in?" Erica asked with a smile.

"Of course." Emma stepped to the side, letting the two female detectives in.

The room was just as Erica had pictured a student dorm. Nothing had changed since she had been studying. The room looked like it had been bombarded with clothes that were lying everywhere around room, papers and books where floating everywhere as well.

Emma rushed in front of the detectives and scooped up a pile of clothes that was lying on top of the desk and dropped the clothes into the laundry basket and turned to face the detectives. "I'm sorry for the mess. Its exam period, so I haven't had time to clean up," She apologized, "You said that you were from SVU."

"We are investigating the rapes that happened on campus. We have two witnesses that saw you leaving the area after one of the victims were found," Amanda said.

Emma's eyes widened again, shaking her head. "That must be a mistake. I was never there."

"Two witnesses saw that you left the building after the rape. I know it's hard, Emma, but if you saw what happened you must tell us so we can put the rapist behind bars. If you are scared we can protect you. You can put the rapist that has been terrorizing this campus behind bars," Amanda said, trying to convince Emma to testify.

Emma sat down on her bed, let out a sad sigh and looked up at Amanda and Erica. "I saw everything. I hid in the closet and I could see how he….." Emma's voice faded as her face saddened, "Oh my God, I saw how he raped her and I did nothing. I could have maybe stopped him if I wasn't a coward."

Amanda sat down on the bed next to Emma, "Hey, don't blame yourself. What if you had tried to stop it maybe you also had been raped. You can do the right thing and testify," Amanda said with a soft voice and paused, "But Emma, why didn't you go the police after the rape?"

"Jack Williams is a monster and all the girls fear him. One time when a girl in our class told him no, he went ballistic and a week later her room was trashed and she was attacked from behind. He has also been harassing several girls," Emma told the detectives.

"And the campus security hasn't done anything?" Erica asked with a raised eyebrow.

The young student shook her head. "The rumors have it that they only gave him a slap on the wrist and a warning. They said that they didn't have enough evidence to expel Jack, and for the assault, they never found out who the attacker was but most of the students knows that it was Jack."

"That's even more of a reason to testify against Jack Williams," Amanda said.

"I… I… need to think about it," Emma said.

"Okay, if you change your mind," Amanda said and gave Emma her card, "Call me or come to the station and we'll take your witness statement." Emma gave Amanda a little smile.

Amanda stood up and headed to the door with Erica, but before she stepped out into the hallway, she turned around to face Emma, "I hope that you'll really consider testifying against Jack Williams."

"I'll think about it," Emma replied as Amanda stepped out.

Erica and Amanda walked down the hallway, "Do you think that she'll testify?" Erica asked Amanda.

"To be honest, I'm not sure."

After they had been at Hudson University, they drove back to the 16th precinct. When Amanda and Erica stepped into the squad room, they were met by Detective Amaro and Tutuola. Erica could see that they looked concerned.

"Hey, we heard what happened at the courthouse," Detective Amaro said as he turned around in his office chair.

Amanda slumped down in her chair, "I was talking on the phone and suddenly I heard a gunshot and when I arrived to the scene, I found a man lying in his own pool of blood. The paramedics came took care of the man and that was it," Amanda explained.

"Well, I'm glad that both of you weren't hurt. That would have been bad luck, Matthews." Detective Tutuola said, looking at the new detective that was sitting across from him.

"Yeah, that would had been really bad luck to get shot on my first day of work, Sir," Erica replied.

Erica was still a little shaky from the incident at the courthouse. Even after 8 years as a police officer, she got a little shaky whenever she had to pull her gun without knowing what to expect or what was on the other side. To some police officers who have served a life time she was still considered a rookie.

"By the way, how did it go with the witness?" Detective Amaro asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that she is going to testify. I gave her my card and told her that she can call me whenever she wants," Amanda replied and stood up, "I'm going to tell Olivia what happened."

"So, Matthews, what do you think about your first day at SVU?" Detective Tutuola asked.

"It has been very busy and there's a little too much stuff happening to take in all at once, Sir," Erica replied with a small smile.

"I'm sure that you'll get used to everything, and Matthews?" Fin said, holding his gaze at Erica.

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Sir," Fin urged and paused, "It makes me feel old. Call me Fin."

Erica smiled, "Alright, Si… eh…Fin."

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the jury selection and Rafael had been spending the past couple of days preparing the victims and the witnesses in the rape case. However there was one witness he hadn't gotten the chance to prepare yet. Rafael was also aware of the fact that Emma Thompson didn't want to testify in the beginning but in the end, she had contacted Detective Rollins wishing to testify against Jack Williams. He was looking over Emma Thompson's witness statement to the detectives. A knock on the door made him look up from the paper that he was reading. "Come in," He said.

The door opened and in came Olivia and Amanda with the witness. Rafael could see that the witness was scared.

"Emma, this is the ADA Rafael Barba," Amanda introduced him to her, gesturing at him.

Rafael extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Thompson." Emma gave him a smile and just shook Rafael's hand.

"Have a seat." Rafael gestured at the empty chair and quickly walked over to his desk to grab the documents and Emma's witness statement. He sat down with Emma, Olivia and Amanda. "I have gone through your witness statement and I want to prepare you for the cross-examination. The defense is going to ask why you didn't go to the police and why you hid in the closet and didn't try to help the victim. Just tell them what you saw. We're going to go through your witness statement."

Emma took a deep breath, "Okay I remember it was late and I was preparing for the debate meeting that the debate club has every Thursday. I heard a scream in the hallway and then I heard a male voice that said, if you scream one more time I'll kill you. Then I saw the door handle move and I just dropped everything I had in my hands and hid in the closet. Then I saw everything what he did to that poor girl."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"I..I..was scared for my life. If he had found out that I had gone to the police, I don't know what he would done to be," Emma answered.

"Whys that?"

"Because when another girl said no to him, she was attacked from behind."

"Emma, just be as honest you can and answer the questions as best as you can," Olivia said, sitting next to Emma.

"And I'll be there to object if the defense gets out of line," Rafael assured the young student.

Rafael stepped into the courtroom. It was almost empty and he glanced down at his watch, he was early. Rafael placed his brief case on the table, took out the necessary papers that he needed for the trial and sat down. It didn't take long time before the courtroom started to fill up with people.

"Good morning, Mr. Barba," The defense attorney greeted him with a smile, "Ready for a tough trial?"

Rafael stood up. "Good morning, Mr. Brooks," Rafael greeted back, "I'm always ready."

"After the trial my client will walk out of the courthouse as a free man," Mr. Brooks pointed out with a smug look on his face.

"I won't put my money on that, Mr. Brooks," Rafael replied, wanting to wipe that smug smile off Mr. Brooks's face.

"Oh, Mr. Barba, we'll see about that." Mr. Brooks walked over to his side of the courtroom and sat down.

Rafael sat down again behind the desk in the courtroom waiting for the judge to come in from his chambers and start the trial. Rafael glanced over at the door that opened and watched as the bailiffs escorted the defendant into the courtroom. He was wearing a suit and his hair was all greased in to make a comb over. Rafael hoped that the jurors would see through that suit and greased in comb over and see what kind of monster he was.

"All rise!" The bailiff suddenly called out startling Rafael a little.

Rafael as the rest of the people in the courtroom stood up. When the judge sat down behind the bench, Rafael sat down and threw a quick glance at the defendant Jack Williams. He had gotten New York's toughest and best lawyer but Rafael was not going to give up without a fight, that's for sure.

"Bailiff, call in the jury," Judge Silverman ordered.

The bailiff disappeared for a moment and came back into the courtroom followed by the jury. The jury took their places in the boxed-in area.

Judge Silverman shifted his attention at the jury. "Is to my understanding that the jury aren't sworn in yet? May the jury please stand up and raise their right hand." The jury did what the judge told them to do. "Do you and each of you solemnly swear that you will well and truly try and a true deliverance make between the United States and the state of New York, the defendant at the bar, and a true verdict render according to the evidence, so help you God?"

"I do," The jurors said in unison.

"You may be seated," The judge told them and then changed his attention at Rafael. "Is the state ready to make an opening statement outlining in this case?"

Rafael stood up. "In this case which the defendant stands accused of the offence of rape in the first degree and assault in the first degree, the state is ready," He replied and sat down.

"Is the defendant ready?" Judge Silverman wanted to know.

Mr. Brooks stood up behind the desk, "The defense is ready, your Honor."

"Now how does your client plead, Mr. Brooks?" The judge asked.

"Not guilty," Mr. Brooks replied and sat down.

The judge leaned back in his chair, "Very well, do you want to make an opening statement?"

Rafael stood up, "I have a brief opening statement, your honor."

"You may proceed."

Rafael walked past the desk and stopped in front of the jury so that they had their eyes on him. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of the jury," He said as polite as he could, "Jack Williams stands accused of the crime of rape in first degree here in New York. The state believes that the evidence in this case will show that the defendant Jack Williams raped Karen Cooper, Gina Henderson, Anna Wilson and Paula Lopez on campus at Hudson University. The state will also present in this case in the witness stand through witnesses' testimony and through documents and through exhibits. Some of the piece of the evidence will be little and some pieces of evidence will be big," Rafael said, paused and looked at the jury, "Members of jury, we ask you to listen to the evidence and pay attention in to the big pieces and pay attention to the little pieces. Thank you." Rafael finished his opening statement and went back to his table and sat down.

"Mr. Brooks, do you want to make an opening statement at this time?" The judge asked.

"Yes, we do, your honor," Mr. Brooks said and walked over to the jury. "Good morning. The state told you that they have evidence that shows that my client raped those women. Let me tell you what the evidence may show you. There was no DNA found in Karen Cooper, Gina Henderson and Anna Wilson but only in Paula Lopez. What if Ms. Lopez agreed to have sexual intercourse with the defendant? The evidence that the State has will only show that my client Jack Williams had sex with Ms. Lopez, and last time I checked, having sex is not a class B felony. Every time I hear the state's theory of what happened, and to remind the jury, it's only a theory, no one know for sure what really happened, maybe the intercourse was voluntary which my client says it was, it makes me shudder to think that an innocent man may end up in jail for a crime he didn't commit," Mr. Brooks said and paused, looking at each one of the jurors. "Thank you." Mr. Brooks walked over to his side and sat down.

While listening to the opening statement delivered by the defense, Rafael felt an urge to roll his eyes.

"The prosecution may call in their first witness," The judge announced.

Rafael stood up, "The people calls Clark Johnson to the stand."

The doors to the courtroom opened. Rafael turned his head around and saw Clark Johnson walking up the floor. He stepped into the witness box. The bailiff walked over to the witness with a bible. "Place your right hand on the bible, Mr. Johnson," The bailiff said and Clark did what he was told, "Do you swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," Clark replied.

"You may sit down," The bailiff told the witness.

As Clarks sat down, Rafael approached him. "Thank you for coming. Please state your name."

"Clark Johnson."

"And you are a student at Hudson University?"

"Yes, I am."

"What's your relation to the defendant?"

"I've only seen him on campus. Never talked to the guy."

"What happened evening on the 4th of May?" Rafael asked the witness.

"I was walking home from a party, and I saw Jack Williams running across campus. Then I saw the victim lying on the ground," Clarks explained.

"Can you describe for the jury how you found the victim?"

"I ran over to the victim and that's when I saw that her blouse was ripped open, her pants were pulled down and she was bleeding from her forehead. She probably had gotten that during the attack."

"Objection, your honor! The witness can't say for sure that the head wound came from the attack," Mr. Brooks argumented.

"I agree," Judge Silverman agreed and looked over at the jury, "The jury is asked to ignore the last sentence."

"No further questions, your honor," Rafael said and walked back to his seat.

Mr. Brooks stood up and walked over to the witness, "Mr. Johnson, you said that you were walking home from a party. How much did you drink?"

"Not much. I went home early to study for my exams."

"Not much as in? I want a number, Mr. Johnson."

"I think I had 3 beers."

"You think that you had 3 beers?" Mr. Brooks echoed with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the jury with a satisfied smile and turned back to look at the witness, "How is it that you don't remember how many beers you had but you remember seeing the defendant running across a dark campus at night?"

"It was light on campus."

"Did you see or did you not see Jack Williams' face that night?"

"I saw Mr. Williams' face."

"But he was running from you, how could see his face?"

"I could see his face because when he was running, he turned around and looked at me," Mr. Johnson stated.

"No further questions, your honor," Mr. Brooks told the judge and found his seat.

Rafael felt a little smile appeared on his lips.

"Mr. Johnson, you may step down," Judge Silverman said.

The trial had lasted for an hour now, and Rafael had shown the jury pictures of the victims' injuries and that the DNA matched the defendant's DNA. Aubrey Smith had taken the witness stand and told the court what she had seen and that she had seen the defendant leaving the scene of the crime. So far, Rafael was happy with the way the trial was going and by the look of the jurors' faces, Rafael had a good feeling that Jack Williams would end up in jail for his crime. The judge announced that the trail was going to take five minute recess.

Rafael gathered his papers, evidence, and made his way through the huge crowd of people that that been watching the trial, and out in the hallway where he scanned the hallway for the SVU detectives. Spotting someone he knew, he walked over to the detective. "What did you think about the trial, Detective Matthews?"

"It was impressive," She replied and paused, "Do you think that Mr. Williams are going end up behind bars?"

"I hope the jury sees through him. I'll do whatever I can to send him there." Rafael replied, "Where is everyone else?"

"Uhm… that's a good question, I think they are here somewhere," Erica replied as she looked around the hallway.

"How has your first week at SVU been?"

"It's has been good. Just a little busy with getting to know everything and everyone there." Erica replied.

"When you see Sergeant Benson, tell her that I have a good feeling about the case," Rafael said and paused, "I have to go back."

"Okay, I'll probably see you after the trial," Erica answered with a smile. Rafael turned around and started to head into the courtroom.

"By the way!," The detective called out after Rafael making him stop and turn around, "Good luck, counselor," She said and smiled.

"Thank you, Detective," Rafael said.

"Call me Erica," Erica replied with a smirk as Rafael turned around and headed into the courtroom.

Rafael quickly made his way through the crowd in the courtroom and sat down behind his desk. It didn't take long before people in the courtroom had found their places and the noise slowly faded into silence.

"All rise!" The bailiff called out as the back door in courtroom opened and in came Judge Silverman.

Rafael, as the rest of the courtroom, stood up and sat down when the judge had found his place in the box. "Bailiff, bring in the jury."

Bailiff crossed the room and disappeared for a second and came back with the jury that took their place in the box-in area.

"Before we start I want to remind the jury that they are still sworn in," The judge reminded them, "So, is the prosecution ready to call in its next witness?"

Rafael stood up, "Yes, we are your honor. The people call Emma Thompson to the stand."

The courtroom door opened and in came Emma Thompson. She made her way to the witnesses stand, but before she sat down, the bailiff walked up to Emma, holding a bible. "Place your right hand on the bible," The bailiff ordered in a friendly tone. Emma placed her right hand on the bible._ "_Do you swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," Ms. Thompson replied and sat down.

Rafael stepped closer to Emma while he gave her a reassuring smile. "Would you state your name, please?"

"Emma Thompson."

"Ms. Thompson, where do you live?"

"I live on campus at Hudson University."

"How long have you been living on campus?"

"For about a year now," Emma answered.

"What do you study, Ms. Thompson?"

"Biology."

"It's to my understanding that the defendant was in your class?" Rafael asked the witness.

Emma nodded, "Yes, he did."

"How would you describe Mr. Williams?"

"Objection, inflammatory and incompetent witness, your honor. The question is only intended to cause prejudice against my client and the witness is not a psychologist!" Mr. Brooks called out in the courtroom as he immediately stood up.

The judge narrowed his eyes at the defense and then he moved his gaze at Rafael, "Sustained."

Rafael let out a quiet frustrated sigh. "Ms. Thompson, you saw what happened that night when the defendant raped Karen Cooper?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Can you please tell the jury what happened that evening?"

"Okay," Emma said and took a deep breath before she continued, "I was getting the room ready for the debate meeting that was going to be held the next day. I was minding my own business when I heard a scream and then I heard a voice say, if you scream one more time, I'll kill you. The door handle moved, I dropped everything I had in my hands and hid in the closet."

"What happened next, Ms. Thompson?"

"I saw the,-" Emma stopped as the tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Its okay, Ms. Thompson, you have nothing to be afraid of," Rafael assured the young student.

"I saw the poor girl get raped and when he was done, he wiped himself off and went out from the room and then the victim ran out from the room."

Mr. Brooks stood up and walked straight over to Emma. "Ms. Thompson, you say that you saw the rapist rape Karen Cooper but in your witness statement to the police, you said that you only saw the back of the head and what he was doing to the victim. How can you be sure that it was the defendant?"

"I..I..,-" Emma started to stammer while the tears was running down her cheeks.

Mr. Brooks looked impatiently waited for Emma's answer. "Ms. Thompson, we don't have all day."

Emma just started at Jack Williams. "Your honor, can you make the witness answer my question?" Mr. Brooks asked the judge.

"Miss, you have to answer the question," Judge Silverman said while he was leaning close to the witness.

Emma shifted her tearful gaze at the defense attorney, "Do you know why I know that it was Jack Williams who raped that poor girl?" Emma said with a wobbling voice, "Before I was going home on a Christmas break, Jack Williams pushed me into a room and raped me! And I'll never forget that voice as long as I live."

A gasp of shock went through the courtroom. "Order! Order in my courtroom now!" Silverman yelled as he slammed his gavel a couple of times. Rafael turned around and sent a shocked gaze at the detectives that looked equally shocked as the ADA.

The noise in the courtroom fell. "Mr. Brooks, you can continue," The judge said, looking at the defense.

"Thank you, your honor," Mr. Brooks replied and turned his attention at Emma, "So the defendant raped you?"

Emma nodded as the tears were running down her cheeks. "Ms. Thompson, please answer my question with a simple yes or no, and remember that you are under oath," Mr. Brooks reminded her.

Emma dried her tears with the back of her palm and took a deep breath, "Yes."

"And why didn't you go to the police?"

"Because he told me that if I went to the police then he would kill me and that it was my fault."

"So there is no evidence that can actually back you up with your accusations?"

"Objection your honor, leading question!" Rafael called out as he immediately stood up.

"Withdrawn, you honor. Let me rephrase the question," Mr. Brooks said, "Did you go to a hospital to get a rape kit?"

"No."

"Did you go to the police or report the so called rape to anyone."

"No."

"No further questions, your honor." Mr. Brooks stepped back to his place.

"The witness is yours, Mr. Barba," Judge Silverman informed.

Rafael stood up, "The state doesn't have any further more questions, your honor"

"Very well. Ms. Thompson, you may step down from the stand," The judge told Emma. Emma stood up and rushed out of the courtroom crying. Rafael turned around and saw Detective Rollins rushing after Emma.

"Does the state wish to call in more witnesses?"

"No, your honor."

"And does the defense want to call in more witnesses?

Mr. Brooks stood up, "No, your honor."

"Very well, we'll take a recess until tomorrow morning." Judge Silverman announced and slammed his gavel.

* * *

Next morning Rafael was sitting in front of the judge getting ready to hold his closing argument.

"Is the state ready to make its closing argument?" The judge asked.

Rafael stood up, "Yes, the state is ready."

"The floor is yours."

Before Rafael stepped in front of the jury, he straightened his tie. He stepped in front of jury and shot a smile. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of Jury. During this trial you have heard witnesses putting Jack Williams on the scene of the rapes. One witness even saw the heinous crime committed by the defendant and another witness saw his face while he was running from a victim after he raped her. The prosecution has also showed you evidence that shows that the defendant not only had sexual intercourse with the victims but he raped them. No one should be living in fear when they are living at campus which should be a secure place for all students. They shouldn't be afraid that they are going to be raped and attacked. Jack Williams is a dangerous man and should be in jail and you can make sure that he'll get the punishment he deserves. Do not let Jack Williams walk out of this courtroom as a free man when he has committed a crime that he should be punished for," Rafael said and paused, holding his gaze at the jurors, "Thank you." Rafael walked over this his table and sat down.

Mr. Brooks stood and straightened his tie and walked over the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen, the prosecution paints a picture of my client like he was the most horrible person in the world. My client has never been arrested or has never been convicted of any crime, and his is also one of the top students in his class. When you start deliberating, please keep one question in mind, why should a person who has never been arrested or convicted for a crime and a person who is a top student become a serial rapist? The prosecution says the witness saw my client running from the scene. Okay, the witness says that he saw the defended face, but how did the witness know that it was Mr. Williams who actually raped that girl? I also want to remind the jury that the witness has something to drink before he allegedly saw my client, and another witness saw my client raping a girl but the only thing she saw was the back of his head. She claims also that she was raped by my client but there is no evidence that it actually happened. Jack Williams is not guilty and I hope that the jury finds my client not guilty so he can walk out from this courtroom as a free man. Thank you." Mr. Brooks walked over to his table and threw a quick glance at Rafael with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Thank you, counselors," The Judge announced, "Now that we have heard the closing argument, the jury is going to fall back and deliberate. The trial will take a recess until the jury has reached a decision." The judge slammed his gavel, stood up and left the courtroom.

* * *

Rafael was sitting in his office when his phone started to buzz. He lifted up his phone from his desk to check it. Rafael read the text message that he had gotten, "It's time," He mumbled to himself as he stood up. He grabbed his jacket from the chair, picked up his brief case from the floor, and headed straight to the courtroom.

It didn't take long before Rafael had arrived to the courtroom that was already crowed and the defendant had already arrived with his defense attorney. On his way in front of the courtroom, he spotted the detectives from SVU. He found his place at his table. The noises in the courtroom disappeared slowly.

"All rise!" The bailiff called out making all the people in the courtroom stand up. The door opened and in came the judge. He sat down. "Bailiff, you may you bring in the jury."

The bailiff nodded and brought the jury into the courtroom. The judge looked over at the them, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

The Forman of the jury stood up, "Yes, we have, your honor."

"May the defendant please rise," Judge Silverman ordered.

Jack Williams stood up with his lawyer by his side. Judge Silverman read the paper note that had been handed over by the bailiff. He looked at the jury, "And this is your final verdict?"

The Forman who was standing nodded at Judge Silverman, "Yes, your honor."

"Very well," He said, leaned back and took off his glasses, "How does the jury find the defendant Jack Williams on the charge on rape in the first degree and assault in the first degree?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant Jack Williams guilty of rape in the first degree and assault in the first degree."

A feeling of relieve washed over Rafael when he heard one word he wanted to hear. The word guilty always rang in Rafael's ears like someone had whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the state of New York thanks you for your service," The judge said and grabbed a hold of his gavel, "Jack Williams, you are remanded to Rikers where you will await your sentence. This court is adjourned," Judge said and slammed his gavelmaking his ruling final.

Rafael took his brief case and on his way out of the courtroom and shot Mr. Brooks a smug smile. He stepped out of the courtroom, and met up with the detectives.

"Congratulations, counselor," Fin said.

"So, drinks?" Olivia asked, clapped her hands together and looked at everyone.

"I can't," Erica answered first.

"Come on, Matthews," Amanda said.

"Sorry, guys. I can't. I have something I have to do," Erica said and looked down at her watch and then she looked up again, "I have to go now. I'm running late."

"Next time then," Olivia said as she gave Erica a smile.

"Yes, next time. Goodbye." Erica gave her boss a smile in return. "Congratulations on winning, counselor," Erica said and gave Rafael a soft smile.

"Thanks," Rafael answered back.

"How about those drinks?" Nick reminded the group after Erica was out hearing range.

"Yes, drink," Fin echoed.

Rafael and the SVU detectives headed out of the courthouse to get their well-deserved drink.

* * *

A/N: There is chapter 2. The chapter became longer than I originally planned and I am so sorry for taking so long to post this but I was admitted to the hospital and I didn't have the strength to write. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I want to apologize if there was something wrong with the courtroom scene. I'm not from the states nor am I an English native speaker, so the lingo was a little tricky but I hope that I did okay job. And of course, don't worry, people, there will be a lot more case files in the story. And as always, constructive criticism is always welcomed! Last but not least, I want to thank everyone who left a review or/and added the story to their alert list and favorite list.


	3. Big Babies

**Chapter 3 – Big babies**

Erica stepped out from the elevator and into the squad room. She was getting familiar with the precinct and the squad room, but she had a way to go until she remembered who was who. However, it felt like it was only yesterday she had left the Gang Unit in Los Angeles and stepped into the SVU squad room for the first time. Time sure flies fast she concluded for herself.

"Good morning," Erica said as she approached her desk.

"Good morning, Matthews," Fin replied back.

"Where are Amanda and Nick?" Erica asked as she took off her jacket and sat down by her desk.

"Amanda called in sick and Nick is running late," Fin answered.

"Oh okay." Erica stood up, "Do you want coffee?"

"No thanks, I've already drank two cups of coffee," Fin replied.

Erica shrugged her shoulders, went over to the coffee maker, poured her a cup of coffee and went back to her desk. She sat down and took a sip of her coffee.

"Erica, you have to take that coffee later," Olivia said she approached both of the detectives.

Erica placed her coffee cup down on the desk and looked questioning at her boss.

"I just got a phone call. We have a case," Olivia said.

"Where?" Fin asked.

"Upper Manhattan. Since Amanda called in sick and Nick is running late, I want both of you to work on the case," Olivia said and handed Fin a piece of paper, "I was told that she is in surgery now. I want you on the crime scene and I'll let you know when the victim is out of surgery. Here is the address."

"Okay, let's move, Matthews," Fin called who was already heading out.

Erica grabbed her brown summer jacket and walked out the squad room with Fin.

* * *

Fin parked the car on the other side of the crime scene at upper Manhattan. They stepped out of the car and crossed the street. The place was crawling with uniformed police officers and bystanders that were trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

Before they stepped into the building, they showed the police officer that was standing by the door their badge and continued further into the building. As they stepped into the apartment, they were met by old men wearing diapers, a baby bonnet and a baby bib which made their eyebrows rise automatically.

"What is this kind of place?" Fin asked.

Erica bit her lips while she was trying to suppress her laughter. She didn't know what was more unprofessional than burst out laughing at a crime scene, but the big babies that was walking around the living room didn't help.

"I thought that I've seen everything in this job," Fin commented as they continued to the where the assault had occurred.

They walked up the big white marble stairs and stepped into the actual crime scene which was a room at the end of the hallway. The CSU looked up at them as they walked into the room.

"Ah, good, you are here," She said as she stood up.

"What do you have for us, Dana?" Fin asked, looking around in the room.

"Well, the victim's name is Betty Anderson but other than that, not much I'm afraid," Dana replied and stepped over to the king size bed, "The victim was found in bed severely beaten. I've used the black light on the bed and I found a lot of stains. Since all body fluids show up in the black light I need to take the sheet back to the lab. I'll let you know if I find something else."

"Any signs of rape?" Fin wanted to know.

"Her underwear was ripped and they were lying in the corner," Dana said and nodded at the corner on the left side of the big window with red curtains that was keeping the sun out.

"Thank you, Dana," Erica said with a smile. When Dana had disappeared from hearing range, Erica turned to Fin, "Shall we interview the witnesses downstairs?"

They went downstairs and started to interview the witnesses that had been in the apartment at the time of the assault. Erica could clearly tell that Fin wasn't that comfortable interviewing men who were wearing diapers and a baby bonnets. She had to snicker a little.

"I'll take the one with the purple baby bonnet," Erica said.

"Hey, you can interview everyone if you want," Fin said.

Erica sent Fin a grin and walked over to the man that was standing alone in the living room. "Hi, my name is Detective Matthews from SVU. I'm investigating the assault. What's your name?" She asked, and pulled out her notepad and a pen.

He looked at her as if he had seen a ghost, "Please don't say anything to my wife."

"Sir, as long as you are not hiding anything from me, your wife won't find out about your.. ehm.. hobby."

"If my wife found out about this, she would have me kicked out."

"Sir, what's your name?"

"My name is David Peterson."

"What were you doing here?" Erica looked up from her notepad, not knowing if she really wanted to know what was going on in this apartment. She saw that he was turning red.

"We meet two days a week to dress up as babies," Mr. Peterson explained.

"Did you know the victim?"

"I knew her from the group but not personally."

"Did you hear or see anything unusual?"

Mr. Peterson shook his head. "No, I didn't."

Erica suddenly jumped a little when she felt her phone started to vibrate. She picked up her phone from her jacket and read the text message. She looked back at Mr. Peterson, pulled her card out from her jacket and handed him the card. "If you remember something else, call me at this number. And Mr. Peterson, don't leave town in case if we have some more questions. "

Erica turned away and walked to Fin, "Fin, Olivia messaged me. The victim is out of surgery."

They walked out the apartment and climbed into the car. "Which hospital?" Fin asked as he was starting the car.

"Mount Sinai Hospital."

Arriving at the ICU at Mount Sinai Hospital, they flashed their badge at the nurse in the reception. "NYPD, we are looking for Betty Anderson," Fin informed the nurse.

The young nurse checked the computer and then looked up at the detectives. "Ms. Anderson is in room 5."

"Thank you," Erica thanked the nurse and walked after Fin. They stepped into a long hallway that was buzzing with nurses and doctors. She hated hospitals. Just the looking at a hospital entrance made her legs to Jell-O.

"Excuse me, where is room 5?" Fin asked one of the doctors.

The doctor turned around and pointed at the door that was almost at the end of the hallway. Both of the detectives made their way to room 5, and was taken aback of what they were greeted by.

"Time of Death, 10 am," One of the doctors announced. Fin and Erica exchanged looks.

The doctor who had announced time of death turned around and jumped a little backwards when he spotted the two detectives that were standing in the doorway. "Can I help you with something?"

Fin showed him his badge, "NYPD. We were told that Ms. Anderson was out of surgery."

"Ms. Anderson crashed several times during surgery, and she crashed again only minutes after the surgery. I'm sorry," The doctor explained.

Erica and Fin stepped to the side when the nurses were wheeling the body out of the room.

As the room got emptier, Fin and Erica walked closer to the doctor. "Did you do a rape kit?" Erica wanted to know.

The man shook his head, "No, I'm afraid that we didn't. We had to perform an emergency surgery since Ms. Anderson collapsed on her way here" The doctor said, "I'll make sure that a rape kit is done and sent to your lab right away. Detectives." He gave them a nod and walked out of the room.

"Great, our case just turned into a murder case," Fin commented as he was looking at his fellow detective.

* * *

They drove back to the 16th precinct, took the elevator up and walked into the squad room.

"Hey, Amaro, what happened to you today?" Fin asked.

Nick turned around in his chair, "I slept in. How's the case going?"

"Our case has turned into a murder case," Erica informed her co-worker as she sat down by her desk.

Erica immediately took the coffee mug and sipped on the coffee that had been standing on her desk for quite some time now. She wrinkled her nose, spat out the coffee back into the coffee mug and sat it back down.

"Not good coffee?" Nick asked, smiling.

Erica shook her head. "It's disgusting."

"What's going on? How is the case going?" Olivia asked when she walked out of her office.

"Our assault case has turned into a murder case," Erica said. "The victim died after surgery."

"Did you get the chance to speak to the victim?" Detective Benson asked.

Fin leaned back in his chair, "When we arrived at the hospital the doctor announced the time of death."

"Great," Olivia said dryly, "Did you get anything from the crime scene?"

"CSU are working on it." Fin replied.

"And rape kit?"

"The doctor that we spoke to said that the victim had to be wheeled into emergency surgery, so they didn't have time to do a rape kit, but he said that he'll do one," Erica told Olivia exactly what the doctor had told her.

"Hey, Barba, what are you doing here?" Fin suddenly called out.

Nick, Erica and Olivia looked in the direction Fin was looking. It was ADA Barba. Erica had to smile whenever she saw Barba's suits. He was definitely one stylish assistant district attorney.

"The DA wants me to monitoring your case," Barba said.

Fin raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Your case has gotten a lot of attention in the media."

"Already?" Erica asked surprised.

Barba walked over to the TV that was standing in the squad room, grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. The detectives moved their eyes at the TV-screen and watched the scene unfolding on the flat-screen with large letters spelling out breaking news.

_A woman was holding a microphone, standing outside the crime scene, "Charles, I'm standing outside the crime scene at Upper Manhattan, and I can confirm from unofficial sources that the victim of this heinous crime is Senator Henderson's sister Betty Anderson."_

Barba turned off the TV and turned his attention back at the detectives that looked stunned. "That's why the DA wants me to monitoring the case."

* * *

A/N: And that was chapter 3. I hope that you all liked it. I want to give a big shout out to everyone who have been reading the story, put the story on their alert list, favorite the story and/or left a review. Thank you so much! I'm having a blast writing this story.


	4. Friendly Chat

**Chapter 4 – Friendly chat**

Yesterday it had been revealed that the victim of the rape assault case was New York Senator Henderson's sister. The case was now in every newspaper, on every news station and even on the radio station. The phone had been ringing nonstop. It was either some psychic who claimed she could lead them to the one who had raped Ms. Anderson, or it was the usual annoying journalists asking for information.

"Hi everyone!"

Fin, Nick and Erica turned their attention at the blonde detective that was walking into the squad room with a big smile on her mouth.

"Look who it is, how are you feeling?" Fin wanted to know.

Amanda sat down by her own desk. "I'm feeling better, thanks," She said, "So how's the case going?"

"Well, not well. We have gotten five psychics who say that they can find who did it and the usual annoying journalists that think that they can suck out information, but no clues on the crime so far," Erica explained. The phone started to ring. Erica lifted the telephone receiver, "SVU, how may I help you?" Listening to the man on other side of the phone she felt the anger reach her face. "How many times have I told you vultures that you won't get any information!" Erica slammed on telephone receiver and looked at her fellow detectives who looked questionably at her. "A journalist," She simply said. Erica stood up and grabbed her jacket that was hanging on the chair.

"Hey, where are you going?" Fin asked.

"I'll take my break. I need some real coffee," Erica said as she was starting to walk out from the squad room.

"Isn't New York Coffee good enough for Miss LA?" Fin called out after her as she stepped out of the squad room.

She took the elevator down to the ground floor, walked out of the precinct and found a coffee shop that wasn't far from the station. Erica walked into the coffee shop and bought a coffee, and sat down at an empty table.

"Can I sit here?"

She looked up and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hi, sure, sit down." "I thought that you are working on the case?" He asked as he sat down in the chair across her.

"I am but I needed a coffee break," She said, "What are you doing so far from the courthouse?"

"I'm going to see if there is any progress on the case and I decided to stop here first. Rumors has it that they have the best coffee in town."

"Well, I haven't been to many places in New York but I can for sure say that everything beats the coffee that we have at the precinct".

"What kind of coffee do you like?" Rafael wanted to know.

Erica shrugged. "I don't have any favorite coffee, but I do like to try exotic coffees."

"Do you like Cuban coffee?" Rafael asked.

"I've never tried Cuban coffee," Erica admitted.

"There is a place in Manhattan where you can get Cuban coffee. I'll take you there so you'll see what real coffee taste likes," Rafael said.

She gave him a wide smile. "Sure, I would love that." Erica looked at the ADA that was sitting across from her. The first time she had met Barba she had thought that he was a very strict man and that he barely smiled, but apparently she was wrong.

"How do you like New York so far?" Rafael asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"New York is a very charming city. My brother moved here when he was 20, so I visited him a lot in my younger days, so I feel like New York is my second home."

"Where is your first home?" Rafael wanted to know.

"Boston," She replied and smile. "And how about you? Are you from New York?"

"My parents is from Cuba and moved to the States with my two older brothers a year before I was born. I'm born and raised in New York," Rafael explained.

She looked down at her watch and back up again. "I think I need to get back."

"Yes, I'll walk with you," Rafael said and stood at the same time as Erica did.

They walked out of the coffee shop and made their way to the precinct. Both of them stepped into the elevator. Erica pushed the button to the third floor. The elevator made it to the third floor and opened the door. Rafael and Erica walked out of the elevator and as they stepped into the squad room they were met by Fin that was walking towards them.

"Matthews, time for your first visit to the morgue," Fin informed as he walked past Rafael and Erica.

Erica spun around on her heals and followed Detective Tutuola to the morgue that was located in basement of the precinct.

Arriving at the morgue, they stepped into a room that was almost completely white. There were different kind of instruments that were lying around on the counters and on the little steal tables, and in the middle of the room there was a long table with a body covered with white sheet.

"I presume that both of you are here to find out what I have." Someone behind them said.

Erica turned around and saw the medical examiner who she had met a couple of times in the squad room.

"What did you find, Melinda?" Fin asked and stepped closer to the body.

Melinda walked over to the body that belonged to their victim and removed the sheet. "The rape kit from the hospital showed that the victim was raped. She was beaten with something heavy. I don't know what kind of object was used but she suffered from blunt force trauma to the brain. I also found DNA in the victim and when I ran the DNA, I found that it belonged to a Mr. David Peterson."

"David Peterson?" Erica raised an eyebrow.

Fin changed his attention at Erica. "Do you know him?"

"He was the guy I talked to at the crime scene. That scumbag lied to me. He said that he didn't know the victim," Erica replied, "Was Peterson's DNA in the system?" Melinda nodded."For what?"

"Assault," Melinda replied.

"Maybe we should pay Mr. Peterson a visit," Fin said.

Fin and Erica made their way up to the squad room where Amanda and Nick were busy chatting with each other.

When they stepped closer to their desk, Nick and Amanda changed their attention at Fin and Erica. "Did the autopsy say anything?" Nick wanted to know.

"Warner found DNA in our victim who belongs to a Mr. David Peterson who was at the crime scene," Fin said as he sat down by his desk, and looked at his computer and started to type.

"Where do we find this David Peterson?" Amanda wanted to know.

"Working on it," Detective Tutuola said without taking his eyes off the computer screen.

Erica looked around in the squad room. "Are you looking for someone, Matthews?"

Erica's eyes stopped at Nick who was looking at her. "Where is Barba?"

Nick nodded at Olivia's office. "He's talking to Olivia about the case. Why are you asking?"

Matthews shrugged her shoulders. "Just wondering."

"Okay, I found Mr. Peterson's address," Fin said and looked up from the screen, "Matthews, do you want to bring Mr. Peterson into questioning?"

Erica smiled and nodded. "You bet."

* * *

Fin stopped the car and turned off the engine outside Mr. Peterson's address in Queens. They climbed out from the car and walked up the small stairs up to the front door. Fin knocked on the door. The door opened.

"What can I do for you?" The woman asked as she was looking from Fin to Erica.

The two detectives showed the woman their badge. "I'm Detective Matthews and this is my partner Detective Tutuola. We are looking for David Peterson," Erica said.

The old woman frowned in confusion, "David? Why do you want to talk to my husband?"

"Your husband was witness to a robbery a couple of days ago and we have some new questions for him," Erica lied.

The woman looked at Erica suspiciously and turned her back against the detectives. "David! Someone wants to talk to you!" She screamed and walked away when her husband arrived at the door as his eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" He wanted to know as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Erica and Fin stepped on each side of Mr. Peterson and placed one hand his shoulders. "Let's talk about that at the station," Fin said.

"Am I under arrest?" Mr. Peterson asked worried as he looked from Erica and Fin .

"Not at all, Mr. Peterson, we are just going to have a little friendly chat about why you lied to me," Erica simply said as she and Fin escorted Mr. Peterson to the car.

It didn't take long before they had arrived at the station. Fin and Erica had placed Mr. Peterson in one of the integration room. Peterson sat down at one of the empty chairs.

"I'll step outside and let you interrogate the suspect. Maybe you can scare the truth out of him," Erica whispered. Fin nodded and sat down the other empty chair across the suspect as he heard the door closed. Fin holding his gaze at the suspect that was looking terrified.

"Why am I here?"

"I think you know why you are here?" Fin said without taking his eyes off from the suspect. Peterson didn't reply. "You told my partner that you didn't know the victim, but we found your DNA in the victim."

"You don't understand," Mr. Peterson said, sounding terrified.

"I don't understand? Tell me so I can understand," Fin said and leaned back in the chair.

"Okay, as I told the other detective, we meet up once a week to dress up as babies. It's called Paraphilic infantilism or adult baby syndrome. The women take care of us. Betty was the one who took care of me. I got feelings for her and we had sex before she was found," Peterson explained.

"But you told my partner that you didn't know her," Fin said.

"I panicked. I thought that you wouldn't find out about it," David Peterson said and leaned over the table to get closer to Fin, "And if my wife finds out that I slept with another woman she is going to chop off my man parts," He whispered.

"Why should I believe what you say? Apparently you have a temper.

"What do you mean?" The suspect frowned.

"You were charged with assault and attempted rape a few years ago," Fin said, "I know what happened. You tried to have sex with the victim but victim said no, you got angry and raped her, and then you were afraid that your wife would find out, so you killed the victim."

"No, no, you are wrong," David said as he shook his head, "I wouldn't hurt Betty like that. I loved her. The thought of seeing Betty again was the only thing that made me get through the week."

"Why should I believe you?" Fin asked, narrowing his eyes at the suspect.

"That's the other me. I'm a changed man. You have to believe me. I served my sentence and went to therapy for my anger," David said and opened his mouth to say something but closed it when the door opened.

"Fin."

Fin stood up and stepped out from the interrogation room. When he was out, he closed the door behind him. "What is it Liv?"

"CSU found fingerprints on a lamp that was in the room," Olivia informed.

Fin crossed his arms, "Let me guess, the fingerprints belongs to Peterson." Olivia nodded.

Detective Tutuola turned around, stepped into the interrogation room and sat down across Mr. Peterson. "Tell me one thing, Mr. Peterson. If you didn't kill Betty, why is your fingerprints on the lamp that was in the room where Betty was killed?"

Fin could tell that Mr. Peterson was getting more worried than he had been before. "Am I under arrest?"

Fin shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Well then I think we are done here." Mr. Peterson stood up, walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: I'm back with chapter 4 after a long break since I'm moving abroad soon and need to sort things out. I know that it wasn't much action in this chapter but I hope y'all can forgive me, but on the other hand, I sense that Erica and Rafael are slowly but surely getting friendlier and I'm working on chapter 5. I know that the actor who plays Rafael Barba is originally from Cuba so I just decided that Rafael is from Cuba as well. Thank you everyone who are reviewing, who have put this story on their alert list and/or favorite the story.


End file.
